


Competition or: On the (Un)Willing Participation of Rubber Ducks

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bathtub Sex, Foot Massage, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: October 1979. Remus leaves the moon and Sirius’s past behind (at least for another month).
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 43





	Competition or: On the (Un)Willing Participation of Rubber Ducks

Remus could barely see through the steam in the bathroom. They had added heating charms to the walls, a must especially in the mornings now that autumn was making itself known in their muggle flat. Red leaves occasionally fluttered past their window but feeling chilly and raw and disagreeable indoors was a thing of the past.

They had showered, standing up in their tub, and Remus had gotten hard at some point between Sirius rubbing soap into his back and the two of them kissing in the spray from the showerhead, wet and slippery and with Sirius laughing. His laughter didn’t stop them from kissing, it absolutely didn’t stop any of it from feeling good, the happy noises and the puffs of air tasted delicious whenever they brushed against Remus’s tongue. 

Now Remus was sitting on the edge of the tub, his feet submerged in hot, bubbly water, with his lover at his feet. There were two rubber ducks floating close to his feet; a perfectly normal yellow one Padfoot liked to chew on, and a bright red one with little devil horns and a smirk that suggested this duck could potentially rival Sirius when it came to bedroom talk. Remus wiggled his foot, causing a modestly sized maelstrom that caught the yellow duck by surprise; it nosedived into the watery whirl, but floated back up to the surface when Remus stopped. He winced, all of his joints felt abraded today and he was more than ready for his monthly aches to release their grip on him.

Sirius’s eyes, which had momentarily flickered to watch the duck, went back to what had previously occupied them. They were drawn like magnets to Remus’s prick, and the hot steam meant that Remus could blame his red cheeks on that if needed. He liked that Sirius liked to watch the parts of him that were supposed to be secret and private and weren’t fit for an audience, but he also couldn’t deny the crippling waves of embarrassment from the bare facts; that Remus was sitting here, bold as brass, with his legs spread and his genitals flushed and swollen and reaching out for attention. Sirius gave himself an unselfconscious grope, eyes plastered to Remus’s prick. Sirius was getting there too, but it only served to remind Remus that out of the two of them, Remus was invariably the one who got hard first, the one who got hard more often, the one who got hard at a speed and frequency that wasn’t human. It should have been Sirius, with his experience, with being the one who had previously let anyone who fancied it have a go with him, but then Sirius wasn’t a werewolf. It was Remus who had the dick that would not stay soft when in his lover’s vicinity, as if it just couldn’t resist an opportunity to attempt procreation with the partner Remus had chosen for himself, however misguided said attempts ended up being. It could be said to be unfortunate, the way Remus’s subconscious had learnt that the smell of Sirius, the merest glimpse of him, just existing in the same room as him, meant that it was time to grow erect and expose himself and let his lover take care of him until he climaxed. Once was rarely enough, either, but unfortunately Remus’s dick had never gotten the message that this was another inhuman trait, one they shouldn’t possess at all. Once should be enough, and there definitely should be days in between when they needn’t stick their dicks in each other. Then again, Sirius had yet to reject the insistent, be they mostly shy, advances; and perhaps it wasn’t so unfortunate after all. 

Sirius grabbed hold of Remus’s left foot and brought it through the water’s surface. Remus was growing more limber each month, it seemed to be a direct effect of his sex life, but today was the day after the full moon and his joints were still coming to terms with the thorough rearrangement they had suffered not twelve hours ago. It was lucky he was sitting down and leaning against the warmed tiles of the bathroom wall, because otherwise the loss of balance would have sent him flying. Remus grabbed hold of the taps beside him with one hand so as not to slip into the tub, the other hand he braced on the wall. Sirius gave him an almost dozy and utterly un-Sirius like smile (Sirius had never cared much for fuzzy kittens on their backs with their tiny pink-beaned paws in the air, wiggling, but this was definitely the sort of smile you would give one of them). He lifted Remus’s foot all the way to his mouth.

“Oh,” Remus said softly, watching. Sirius kissed the sole of his foot slowly and methodically, fingers rubbing into the aches in his ankle, politely suggesting they go away. His gaze occasionally found Remus’s prick again, occasionally even his eyes, but mostly they, too, worshipped his foot. 

It was a bony foot, knobbly like the rest of Remus, and ‘inadequate’ was the word Remus was fond of using in his head. Sirius got upset when that word was spoken out loud, and so it rarely was, nowadays. Sirius’s mouth was open and Remus could see and feel his toes slipping inside, wetter and hotter than even the water had been. The mouth that Remus was used to feeling on his mouth, on his dick, on his arsehole. It felt good on his foot too though, there was no denying that. Remus’s prick jolted and spasmed in sympathy, perhaps a little jealous in the same way Remus’s head sometimes got. 

“You don’t have a foot fetish, do you?” he asked, willing his face to not get redder than it already was. Sirius gave his big toe a contemplative suck. 

“Just with your feet, I think.”

“Not done this for other people?” Remus asked, despite knowing better. His heart churned and all the while he knew full well that he was the only one getting action from Sirius now, that that was enough because it had to be enough.

Sirius gave him a knowing look, an amused one, and responded by gorging himself on four toes at once. Remus grabbed his erection and did his best not to listen to the embarrassing echoes of his own moans volleying around their bathroom. 

When he was able to refocus Sirius was switching feet, bringing the left one back into the water and then picking up the right one. He leant further forward, mouth reaching all the way to Remus’s knee, kissing minutely around the kneecap while Remus’s dick drooled pitifully all on its sad lonesome. Remus didn’t touch it again, in fact the normal urges to wank off were so muted nowadays that he rarely did. Sirius had somehow managed to completely take over, convince Remus’s brain that the only satisfying way of getting off was in Sirius’s mouth or hand, or, when the wolf came knocking, in Sirius’s arse. Remus wondered if his lover was feeling sore today.

“So, it’s safe to say a quarter of the magical population of Britain hasn’t experienced Sirius Black sucking on their toes, then?” 

“A quarter?” Sirius repeated with a grin. He bit playfully into Remus’s toe and Remus hissed, but that was all for show, his dick was loving the teeth, no matter how fleeting. Sirius licked the toe in question, kissed it better, languid tongue and lips cushiony soft. 

“James thinks you’ve fucked about a quarter of Magical Britain.”

“James is winding you up,” Sirius mumbled, eyes intent on one of Remus’s toenails. “Or it could be that he’s counting the goblins in that number. I did let myself get tied up in one of the deeper vaults underneath Gringotts, you know…”

“Sirius!” Remus almost growled, just about managed to make it into something that could pass as human, and Sirius laughed and laughed around the toes in his mouth. 

“Then there’s the centaurs, of course. Ever tell you about what I did with them? And if we’re talking moresomes, then we should talk about the old witches’ home in North Yorkshire. Spent a week there, burying my face between stiff old legs, had them line up according to colour, snow white bush to steely grey…” 

“You’re disgusting,” Remus muttered accusingly, grabbing his dick as if to shield it from the corrupting influence of the words, then releasing it as he thought better of it. It reached up along his belly and he could feel it throb.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like my proclivities towards what lesser minds variously refer to as pervy, immoral, unhygenic or disgusting,” Sirius countered, voice turning as posh as posh could get. He released Remus’s foot and crawled towards him, moving in between his legs until his face was inches from Remus’s groin. The throbbing intensified and Remus’s blush spread from his face down to his chest. 

“You should suck my dick,” Remus whispered, afraid of the words even though all his previous experience told him that this was Sirius’s preferred way of dealing with his (frequently recurring) erections. 

“Only if you admit that you love having a dirty, perverted, well-trained, sex-hungry boyfriend,” Sirius said, lips brushing up the heavy length that was so very eager to get into his mouth. 

“Okay,” Remus agreed quickly, balancing between hot passion and desperation, and Sirius raised his eyes, gaze demanding more although his mouth had opened teasingly, wet tongue poking out. “I like that you get dirty for me, I like that you’re good at this,” Remus admitted under his breath. “I don’t care that you’ve… I don’t care where you’ve been before me.”

Sirius’s eyes turned worried, then sweet, and then they closed as he swallowed Remus deep. 

Remus was moaning again, a litany of jumbled noises and words that likely held little meaning, besides ‘I love you’ and ‘please give me more, I’d like more, a bit deeper, bit deeper, that’s it, _that’s it_ , hold!’. He was so sensitive from last night, so sore, and his stamina was truly non-existent as a result. He came in Sirius’s mouth and it poured over his bottom lip when he pulled off mid-release, a last little burst of spunk splashing across the bridge of his nose. Sirius swallowed noisily and licked his lips, looking pleased with himself, and Remus patted him eagerly on the head, wanting more at the same time as his dick felt so sensitive that even the air Sirius was breathing out near it felt like too much. Remus busied himself with rubbing the escaped come into his lover’s face instead to bide his time, and Sirius nuzzled into his hand like a grateful dog. 

“Ok, I think I’m… Could we…?”

Remus didn’t get further before he was swallowed down again, and he closed his eyes and focused on the intensity. He could feel his dick filling with blood, could feel how Sirius’s throat clenched over and over around the glans, could feel the soreness being drowned out by the exquisite pleasure of being sucked on with exactly the right speed and strength, and the occasional soft, vibrating tone from Sirius’s throat that could be counted upon to take him to the edge every time. Remus could feel a tell-tale twitch and stretch and he opened his eyes to watch. Sirius gagged properly, tears in his eyes and suddenly with several inches down his throat, and Remus felt the mingled pride and embarrassment that came with the knowledge that this was his body, this was what he had to offer at full capacity. Sirius angled his face down, mouth as wide as it would go, and let the spit drip down his chin. Remus took it, rubbed it into his neck, pressed in to make Sirius choke some more. Wondered if that lump he could feel under the soft stretch of skin was himself… He rubbed more spit into Sirius’s chest, played with his nipples while he choked and sucked, choked and sucked, then swallowed, swallowed, swallowed. 

Remus hunched over Sirius’s back while he came, enveloping his lover as completely as he could. The ducks were floating right behind Sirius, both turned their way as if to watch. The yellow one looked appropriately scandalized, and the red one was still smirking, probably at the less than suave faces Remus was pulling. He had explained rather earnestly to Sirius that not everyone could have attractive oh-faces, someone needed to look like a kneazle gate-crashing the wrong surprise birthday party too. He felt like a sack of potatoes when he was done, and the struggle to straighten up was very real indeed. Sirius’s face came back into view, messy and very pleased with itself, and Remus finally let himself sink down from his perch on the edge of the bathtub, sink down into water and Sirius’s lap where he was greeted with an embrace.

“Did you like that?” Remus couldn’t help but ask, with a whisper, right in Sirius’s ear. Sirius’s erection was getting squished between them and it was mostly a rhetorical question.

“You taste so good,” Sirius told him, equally quiet but so obvioulsy wholehearted it made goose bumps erupt all along Remus’s spine despite the heat of the room. “Simply delicious. Should save up on your spend some time, collect it in a bowl and have it with my cereal in the morning.”

“Merlin’s beard you’re gross,” Remus whispered back, and unfortunately his dick was throbbing again, head rising hopefully from its jumbled-up position in Remus’s lap, like a curious boa constrictor scenting a curvy potential mate with a very fine pattern in her scales. 

“Told you you like me when I'm gross,” Sirius said, giving Remus’s struggling dick an uncalled-for squeeze that made Remus hiss from oversensitivity. “Should we have a competition? Wank each other off with the soap, first one to come over the back of a duck wins.”

“Poor ducks, what have they ever done to you?” Remus asked, giving the ducks a commiserating look each before he had to look back into his lap with mingled exasperation and reproach. More than half-hard, and for what? The idea of Sirius’s hand coaxing it to shower its gross nectar over a rubber duck?

“You’re not asking the right questions, Moony, my dear,” Sirius said distractedly as he poured a glob of lime and mint scented soap into his palm. “Same amount for you, love, I’ll pour, can’t have you cheating now…”

Remus sighed and let Sirius measure out the right amount of green soap into his palm, too. It felt smooth and a little cold, and his dick waved a bit with excitement at the thought of being smeared with it.

“You should have asked yourself what the ducks have done to Padfoot,” Sirius continued solemnly. Before Remus could ask, he had shouted: “Ready, set, go!” and they were off.


End file.
